<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Last Glimpse of Comfort and The Ticking Clock Face by greeninkaddress</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22612429">Last Glimpse of Comfort and The Ticking Clock Face</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeninkaddress/pseuds/greeninkaddress'>greeninkaddress</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort/Angst, Exhile, M/M, Post TROS, Songfic, deflection</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:55:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22612429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeninkaddress/pseuds/greeninkaddress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>And I'm lost so lost<br/>Where are the constellations<br/>That guide me?</p><p>____________________</p><p>Finding home while on the run hasn't been easy. Hux thought they had almost had it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Last Glimpse of Comfort and The Ticking Clock Face</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by Enter Shikari - Constellations which I am now obsessed with thanks to hurtkylo on twitter! Thank you :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The quiet was deafening. Standing still, Hux could almost imagine hearing the faint and steading rumble of The Finalizer’s engines, working hard beneath his feet. The engines are now long gone, it’s ship along with them. Minuscule and massive pieces of his old life. Floating. Lost to space. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been on solid ground for this long.</p><p>The apartment they’d found on this barely named backwater planet bordered on the wrong side of livable and cost more than it would have been worth even when it was new. But the landlord hadn’t asked questions and after a long, heavy look at the two of them, Hux assumed he never would. These days, it’s easier for Hux to admit to his mistakes. </p><p>
  <i> Packing the last few shirts into a bloated suitcase
The last glimpse of comfort and the ticking clock face
I swear those hands move faster every day
I'm more confused than ever but I don't beg or pray 'cause the
sparkling light from the morning sun
is all we should need to feel warm.</i>
</p><p>If Hux believed in luck, he’d say it was possibly on their side when they came across this pitiful excuse for a shelter, which had slowly become a place of solace. Exile hadn’t been all that bad, Hux admitted to himself. He’d found purpose in the quiet and took comfort in finally being alone, just the two of them. Foolishly, Hux thought he’d finally found what he had subconsciously been looking for. What he had always felt was missing. </p><p> It had been peaceful, even. </p><p>Until now. </p><p>The close calls had been few and far between since they went on the run. The Resistance nor The First Order seemed able to pinpoint exactly where they were. When they did get close enough for Kylo and Hux to notice, the cycle would begin anew. It was then that they’d hurriedly pack up their last few possessions and barter their way onto the soonest departing shuttle. Off to the next unknown. </p><p>Admittedly, for all his distaste for it, he would miss this place the most. He would be the first to admit, he had let himself get complacent. Let himself establish a routine. Weekend trips to the market. Long walks through the farmlands in the evenings. Coming home to Kylo, knowing he’d always be there when he opened the door. Zipping the last of his belongings into the bag, Hux felt the tiredness of uncertainty already renewing in his bones. How drastically his life had changed, he mused, slinging the bag onto his shoulder. </p><p>
  <i>My mind wanders back to our oblivious existence
I'm all choked up now with the threat of distance
As the train bound for disaster chokes up to the station,
I don't board it cause I decide that it's the wrong destination,
But the train bound for sustainability is nowhere to be seen.</i>
</p><p>There was a time when Hux would exhilarate in the promise of confrontation. Early into their deflection, he could easily call to mind fondness for the battles and the triumph that came with them. He had ached for the coldness of deep space. Mourned the loss of endless possibilities for galactic domination. His long held dreams of supremacy shattered, floating among the wreckage of his ship. Their ship. </p><p>He often dreamt of himself floating in the mess. Cast away and willingly surrendered to the vast ink black sky. No desire to move forward now that his entire existence, his once thought to be purpose for living lay demolished and spread around him.</p><p>He’d awaken from these nightmare fantasies to the warmth of Kylo’s body wrapped around him. In their bed. In their home. Hux found he wouldn’t trade that feeling for even the smallest victory against The Resistance. This notion was still so foreign to him and yet he welcomed it all the same. They could have found happiness here. They had been so close. </p><p>
  <i>And I'm lost so lost
Where are the constellations
that guide me?</i>
</p><p>“Do you have the shuttle passes?” Kylo asked from behind him. Hux nodded, turning to face him. He looked different now, they both did. The constant moving and hiding in plain sight had forced them to change their appearances often. Now it seemed, they were due for another transformation.  </p><p>Hux lets his mind drift to a memory of being wrapped around each other on their pitiful cot. Kylo had buried his warm face in Hux’s pale neck and whisper desires to see him in his brilliant red again. Just once. Just like before. Hux made a note to himself to pick up more dye wherever they landed next. </p><p>Kylo’s hand brushes the small of his back, rousing him and silently guiding him forward. Hux wills himself to not look back. To not dwell on this place that he’d curiously come to think of as home. His throat tightened hearing the door slide shut behind them one last time. They had to go now. Time was running out. Holding his head high, Hux reached for Kylo’s hand as they carried on forward. </p><p>As long as they were together. As long as they keep their wits about them. They’d find their way through the stars and back home.</p><p>
  <i>And then I realize that
we need to use our own two feet to walk these tracks,
and we have to squad up and we have to watch each others backs.
When forgiveness is our torch and imagination our sword,
well I'll tie the ropes of hate and slash open the minds of the bored
and we'll start a world so equal and free.
Every inch of this earth is yours, all the land and all the sea.
Imagine no restrictions but the climate and the weather.
Then we can explore space together.
Forever.</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>